REDONE: My Enemy Is My Enemy
by Daemon Chick
Summary: This is a better version of the first 'My Enemy Is My Enemy'. I added a few more details in hopes that it sounds better. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Sorry it took so long, guys. REVIEW! I accept flames! TakxT'laloc fiction


**DC: I have decided to re-do my One Shot in hopes that I've made it better and this is it. I'm sorry for not posting anything in a while my parents have set me to creating my own graduation announcements, design, print, cut, fold- EVERYTHING MYSELF! But its fun. When I have a few more reviews for a few of my stories I will get back onto my normal update schedual. I graduate from high school this year so I'll have plenty of free time on my hands to get back to my normal updates. I hope you all enjoy this re-made version of My Enemy Is My Enemy! Don't forget to review! Flames are very welcome in fact I'm half expecting them! ^_^**

So many thoughts races through his mind as he lay in his cot staring at the ceiling. When Tak first fought against him he was exceptionally strong and Tak had much trouble to overcome him but this time, for some reason, seemed different. He could have killed T'laloc that day easily but something in him stopped him. He was smiling…Tak remembered him smiling almost in approval before his body was twisted into one of a sheep and he gave that same smile when he cast him into the Nightmare World. Once again he had defeated T'laloc and yet to him it didn't feel like it was over. He remembered the number of chances T'laloc had to take his life but he didn't. Why? Did he enjoy the battles they had and very openly accepted the challenge? Had Tak really gotten that strong since he last saw T'laloc? Or did T'laloc, in his time desperately trying to return to his human form, not realize that he had squandered his energy and was weak in the end? Did he LET him win? For some reason he hated him for smiling. That smile… that questioning look that T'laloc gave him, it all confused him so much to the point where it was giving him a headache.

_Too many questions and not enough answers_.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Tak turned his head to find Jibulba standing in the doorway.

"Hey hero, I came to tell you that since the wind seems to be picking up we moving the party inside for you. Your welcome to come and join us sport."

That's right. Jibulba and the Chief threw a party in his honor and victory against T'laloc.

"I'm not really hungry Uncle J. I'll eat later. Just tell Lok to save some Mush for me…I know he likes to eat it all." Tak said in a sullen voice.

Tak put his arms behind his head as he rolled over and continued to sulk in his thoughts. Jibulba left with a worried look on his face shutting the door behind him, leaving the room in shadow. The smell of warm ciders and breads seeped through the door and the sound of laughter and merriment didn't make him feel any better. Tak sighed as he tried to sink back into the pillows of his cot and let the ever-growing storm outside lull him to sleep.

**-BREAK-**

Tak woke up to find the nights storm had passed and the sun shone brightly through his bedroom window. Still a little scrambled he forced himself to get up and go and see what everyone was up to. As soon as he left the front door of Jibulba's hut did familiar voices float to his ears. His friends Jeara and Kiko waved to him to hurry up. It will be just another day, hanging with his friends like he usually did. He smiled. Maybe their cheerful attitude and high spirits could cheer him up. He started to run to them but they only moved further away, their happy voiced turning into dark laughter and they slowly faded into Nightmare creatures. Tak reached for his wand that he normally carried on his back only to find it wasn't there. Tak cursed under his breath as he turned and ran. They started to give chase and followed him to the south cliffs. As he ran the sky started to get darker and darker from unnatural storm clouds of dark purple and black, green lightning dancing across the sky. Tak climbed to the cliffs top as fast as he could to escape the Nightmare creature's claws. He looked over his shoulder to see if they were still chasing him, not paying attention to where he was going. The creatures were no longer behind him but Tak still ran just to be sure. His heart skipped a beat when he felt the ground disappear from under his feet. His eyes widened in panic as he realized that he had ran off the cliffs edge and was about to fall to his death.

'Some one please help me.' He cried in his head.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and threw him back away from the ledge. He fell face first on the ground with a grunt of pain as the rocks scrapped his hands and knees. Tak turned to look at the face of his savior and gasped. The outline of a tall man stood before him. The shadow of a feather like crown sat on his head and he didn't seem like he was a nice person. He glared down at Tak, not moving save for his breathing. Lightning flashed in the distance, illuminating the man's face for a moment.

**-BREAK-**

Tak woke with a gasp to find himself in a cold sweat. He was panting and he felt his heart pounding hard in his chest. He covered his face with his hands and tried to calm down.

_It was just a dream… _he told himself.

Once he was calm he looked over at the window. It was darker than usual outside because of the storm clouds that lingered over the village but it was still evening. He must have fallen asleep for a few minute maybe longer. Tak strained him ears to the door to hear if the party was still going on and if it was, that would answer his question. Sure enough he didn't hear any loud voices or singing or crashes. Instead he heard the steady rhythm of his own heart and the sound of Jibulba's sweeping. Tak yawned and stretched his arms over his head when his eyes caught something on the windowsill. He walked over to it, seeing that there was a note with runny ink on it. The name on it was to him and it worried him just a bit as he read:

Tak,

As I understand it, you must have a lot of questions that you want answered. I'll give them to you. Meet me at the top of Cliff Hawan in an hour. Come alone and don't be late.

Anonymous

Tak crumpled the note and threw it on the bed, grabbing his wand. Without giving it a second thought, he opened his bedroom door and walked into the living room. Jibulba, who was putting away chairs, looked up at Tak and smiled.

"Hey there champ. I managed to save you… some…where are you going in such a hurry?

"Oh, just…out. I need some fresh air."

"Well, alright. But don't be to long, its going to rain soon." Jibulba shouted at him as he walked out of the hut.

Tak rolled his eyes. Those clouds have been hanging there for hours and not a single drop of water has fallen yet. He highly doubted it would actually rain. Tak began his long trek toward Hawan Cliff, the tallest cliff in the Seven Cliffs Area to the south at least. As he walked, he tried to clear his head of the remains of the headache that still lingered after his "peaceful" nap. Soon he reached the southern cliffs areas and as he climbed the slope to the top of Hawan, lightning started going off in the distance. Soon the lightning will fade away just as soon as it came. Once he reached the top of Hawan's flat surface, he looked around. He was the only one there; figured he would get there and be ditched. Thunder sounded in the distance and lightning danced across the graying sky almost threatening to drop rain but never did. Tak walked over to the cliffs edge and looked over the village and the entire forest, the wind gently blowing his hair. The village looked so small from this view yet is was always so full of life. He let out a sigh of woe before his vision was flooded with a bright light. He felt a great charge of electricity travel up his back and through his whole body as a bolt of lightning struck the ground behind him and he was thrown forward over the edge of the cliff. He threw his arms out to try and catch himself but there was no ground beneath him. It was just like in his dream only no one was around to save him. He closed his eyes and waited for the ground to hit him yet it never came. Some one wrapped their arms around his waist and, using their own weight, threw him away from the cliffs edge. Tak got the wind knocked out of him as he fell back onto the ground, scrapping his elbows and hitting his head on the ground as his rescuer landing heavily on top of him.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't die yet. I haven't had a chance to talk to you."

Tak opened. His vision was blurry and he was a little dizzy as he sat up and braced himself on his elbows and he shook it a few times to clear if before gasping at what he saw. There, pinning him to the ground, was T'laloc. He was straddling one of Tak's legs and his hands were placed on either side of his head. T'laloc's face held a look of seriousness and it looked like he hadn't slept in a few days. With a chuckle at the look of Tak's flushed face, he picked himself up and dusted the dirt from himself, offering Tak a hand up. Tak looked at his hand then his face. T'laloc just smiled. Was this a trick? Tak didn't know how to feel about this so he just looked at him angrily, knocked T'laloc's hand away and picked himself up.

"Thanks…for saving me." Tak said.

"Don't think it was out of chivalry. You'd think that I'd let you die from falling from a cliff? That's not fair on my part, is it? Its my job to kill you."

"Well-"

"Don't answer those. There rhetorical questions."

T'laloc turned his back toward Tak and crossed his arms. After finally coming to his senses. Tak drew his wand and readied a spell aimed for T'laloc. He sensed the coming threat aimed for him and rounded on Tak, knocking his weapon from his hands.

"Fool! I did not come here to fight you!"

"You said you were here to kill me!"

"I said it's my JOB to kill you, you brainless nerble, not that I was GOING to this instant!"

"Then why are you here?"

"I called you here that's why! There is a curiousness about you. Besides, I have a few questions of my own to ask."

Tak was stunned for a moment, confused and then he remembered the note. His worst enemy had managed to drag him out away from his allies; all alone for no one to hear his screams and he fell for it…and he didn't want to fight? He too had questions to ask.

"I don't understand. Is this like a truce or something?"

T'laloc laughed.

"Hardly."

"Then why are we here? Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I just need to find out a few things. Be rid of a few _demons_."

T'laloc said the last word as if it stun his tongue. There was an awkward silence that followed. No one talked, no one moved. Tak tried to comprehend the situation but he just kept pulling blanks. Sure he had question but now those questions were doubled. Why him? Why? Tak headache was starting to come back and he just wanted to go home now. This was pointless. Even if he did ask T'laloc his questions he doubted he would get the right answers…that of make himself look like a fool. But then again he didn't care if he was lied to he just wanted answers. Tak was so confused of what to do that he just stood there staring at his adversary staring back at him with emotionless eyes as if waiting for him to ask his questions first. The wind blew the trees in the distance and lightning danced across the sky and to the ground. They both just stood there as the sky darkened more as the storm drew closer. Finally, Tak broke the silence.

"Why?"

T'laloc raised an eyebrow.

"Why what?"

"Why make it easy for me? Why me to begin with? Why call me here alone? Why?"

"It would be such a shame to have such a worthy opponent die all to-"

"That doesn't answer my question." Tak said darkly.

T'laloc shuddered but Tak couldn't tell if it was from the growing cold or the tone in his voice. There was a slight twinkle of amusement in T'laloc's eyes as an emotion, unfamiliar to Tak, flashed in them.

"Something tells me its more than that." He said coolly.

"And you're right."

Tak blink.

"Come again."

T'laloc sighed and walked over to sit down on the ground near a rock. Tak took a few hesitant steps toward him. Tak had never seen an enemy let his guard down so much as though it were it never up in the first place. Never had he seen T'laloc so relaxed. He actually looked handsome, peaceful almost, as though he weren't evil at all…just simply misunderstood. This made Tak's mind scream in confusion of all the things he felt.

"I said you're right."

Tak couldn't help but look down at him and it was strange. Yet there was a peace there in just staring. T'laloc had his eyes closed as if in defeat. His face was soft and his posture as he leaned against the rock made Tak's anger melt away in an instant. There was no need to keep his guard up, he was now convinced of that. He drug his feet, walking over to take a seat next to his enemy. They didn't say anything. It was as if there was nothing to say when in fact much needed to be said. Both Tak and T'laloc sat there staring out at the continuously darkening sky. Lightning flashed and thunder sounded, just adding to the tension of the silence or maybe it was the static in the air that made them both shifted uncomfortably where they sat.

"So you said you had some questions for me too." Tak said not looking at T'laloc.

"Yes, in fact I did."

He simply sat there and didn't say anything after. Tak looked at him questioningly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to ask?"

T'laloc regarded him with a questioning look then tilted his head back and laughed. It was a genuine laugh, not full of malice and murderous intent. Tak was right, he did make himself look like a fool.

"I said I _did_ have questions. I don't anymore."

"Care to elaborate for me cause I'm not following ya."

"Where do I start…Well, when I first met you as a boy, I did have the intentions of doing great harm to you, you were a threat. After what you did, turning me into a sheep, it got me thinking. I don't know what I was thinking though it was all jumbled up. Come our latest battle I was so angry and intent on revenge of what you did to me, keeping me from my revenge against your mentor, but then you vanquished me and I became a creature of the nightmare world instead of eliminating me permanently, which I knew you could have done. Instead you gave me my body back. It was…a noble thing to do towards an adversary like me. I like that about you, Tak. I came hear to ask you why you did that, but seeing you here…I figured out the answer all on my own."

T'laloc shifted again where he sat next to Tak and with much struggle he managed to speak two words Tak never thought he'd hear leave his mouth.

"Thank you."

Tak glared at him as he saw him blush. T'laloc turned to look at Tak and he immediately looked away clearing his throat.

"I'm not used to this sort of thing." His voice breaking with embarrassment,

"No, its ok. I…I'm not used to it either."

T'laloc chuckled and Tak did too.

"You're a person and I just really could bring myself to do that sort of thing as to kill someone. Besides, I saw something in you. After we first fought I kind of started have these really weird dreams, not like the ones you put in my head to get you the Staff of Dreams, though I get the feeling you may have done just that, and if so I'm a little creeped out. I guess I helped you so I could figure out what I saw in them and what it all meant, I mean you were in them so you must know something about them."

"Heh, you sound like MY old mentor. I said the same thing when a giant nerble mother built her nest in the village. My master insisted on destroying her and the nest. I snuck out and simply relocated her to safer place away from people. Yeah, imagine me doing a good deed like that. He asked me why I did that and I said the same thing…they are creatures like you and I, it would be wrong to let them die when no wrong was done intentionally. He told me from then on out that I wasn't a boy any more…that I was a man now."

They both looked at each other and sighed.

"I wonder where that all went to pieces…" T'laloc said sadly.

The air was so tense as another bolt of lightning went off followed by thunder. It was so sudden that they both jumped and laughed. Their minds were playing tricks on them; teasing them. Once they both stopped laughing and caught their breaths, T'laloc stood.

"Well anyway, that's not exactly why I called you up hear, but it was still a pleasure talking with you. I like you Tak, I really do."

Tak smiled at his words. It was a nice feeling to have you're enemy like you. Strange but nice. To him that was very honorable but not only that, it made Tak feel at peace compared to the tension he felt over the past few days. He always felt unsure of himself, nervous, and alone. But hearing T'laloc say he liked him that made him feel complete. However Tak was still confused. He hadn't asked him about his dreams yet and thinking about it made his head started to hurt again. Tak grunted and held his head in his hands. T'laloc looked down at him with worry and offered a hand up. Tak reached out for it.

"But I still don't understand though. If you wanted to talk then what did you really call me up here fo-"

T'laloc grabbed Tak's outstretched hand and yanked him off the ground toward him. Once he was on his feet, however, T'laloc did not let go and pulled him even closer. Tak restrained a little as T'laloc wrapped one arm around his thin waist and pulled his body completely to him. What he did next caught Tak completely off guard. He kissed him. Tak's body tensed with shock as he felt T'laloc's lips against his. But after another moment he relaxed and closed his eyes. Lightning flashed and thunder sounded, then drop by drop, the rain finally let go from the sky in a heavy down pour, soaking them both. This was strange. It was just like in his dreams…and it wasn't as creepy as he first thought. He actually enjoyed it!

"…for." Tak finished his sentence once their lips parted.

T'laloc smiled his usual evil smile that Tak normally saw.

"Because I like you Tak. I _really_ like you."

**DC: Well that was my story I hope you liked it. I was fun for me to type. If you read PLEASE review. If you like the angsy and want more just let me know, if not then I understand, SEND ME A FLAME! Hope you liked it. ^_^**

**Some people are asking me to do another TakxT'laloc fic and if I get some more nice reviews, they just **_**might**_** convince me to do so!**


End file.
